How to Give Away Your Daughter's Number?
by SparklingSnowflake
Summary: Mary and Masumi had a minor family spat with both of them going to the bar and when they drink and smoke a bit, they enjoy the silence and Mary manages to give Masumi's number away.


**If you're not caught with who is the mother of Masumi Sera, this story has a slight spoiler about that, but otherwise enjoy this family fluff!**

It wasn't supposed to be this way! They were supposed to be a happy family, but that plan was ruined before it would even work out. _Damn it! _She thought. "Damn it." She whispered to herself. Her dark hair covered her eyes when Masumi looked down at the ground. Her mother, Mary was trying to not upset her more, but her words only did nothing but increase her sadness as Masumi tangled her hands in her hair as she finally raised her head in order to face her mother. "Weren't we supposed to be a family, Mama?" Masumi questioned her mother and Mary knew that she was only asking her because Masumi was under her mother's protection 24/7, even if it does look like her mother does not care for her only daughter.

"Quiet, Masumi." Mary then dismissed her, like she had always done. But, it wasn't because she hated her daughter. Oh no, Mary could never hate Masumi. It was because she knew that Masumi was inconsolable and she was proven correct when broken sobs left Masumi's shaking body.

"Why are you so heartless?" Masumi then shouted at her mother, causing Mary to look at her daughter, but she didn't respond and that gave Masumi her answer as she ran away from the hotel's entrance. Mary then giggled a bit.

"Crazy girl." She mumbled of she left the entrance of the hotel to go drink at a bar. She was back to normal, that she was. When she entered the bar, she could smell the usual smell of a bar, smoke and liquor and she was okay with that. She sat in a tall chair and she grinned at the bartender. "A smoke and whiskey, please." Mary tells the bartender and she nodded.

"Coming right up, miss." She answered politely, seeing that Mary wasn't in the mood to be bothered, despite the grin on her face. When Mary had her cigarette and the drink by her hands, she was pleased and she slowly sipped from the whiskey. She didn't smoke until the whiskey was all done. As the smoke released from the tip of the cigarette, she didn't noticed that her daughter had found her way back to her. However, she did noticed that the bartender gave her a shot of pure vodka. When Mary noticed who was sitting beside her, she suppressed the urge to smile.

"What are you doing in here? You don't need to be in here." Mary wasn't scolding her. No, she was trying to get her to leave the bar. No matter how boyish Masumi was, people could still see that she was a girl when they looked hard enough.

"Let me experience this." Masumi begged of her mother as she downed the vodka. It burned the entire way down and Mary was impressed that Masumi didn't hack up her lungs. She did gag, however, but that was normal. That was the first time that Masumi had ever had any type of alcohol.

"You'll probably do better with the smoking." Mary told Masumi, but she wouldn't dare let her try to smoke. It was a bad habit and she didn't want her daughter starting it.

"And yet, you'll kill anyone if they offer it." Masumi mused on the subject and Mary smirked.

"Damn right about that." Mary was glad that her daughter was finally understanding. She doesn't hate Masumi nor does she hate people. It just takes her a while to get used to people wanting to talk to her, even her own children.

"I love you." Masumi mumbled as she hid her face in Mary's shoulder. Mary huffed a bit but Masumi knew that her 'I love you too'. The bartender also knew that they were mother and daughter as Mary had started to sprout things about Masumi and the bartender noticed how cute Masumi was. Mary also noticed how the bartender was looking and she glowered at the woman.

"If you have any thoughts about dating my daughter, they better be the pure thoughts." Mary warned and the bartender assured her of that fact.

"O-of course, miss! I wouldn't just perv on someone's daughter like that." _But, she is a cutie. That's a damn sure. _She thought. Mary then smirked when she realized how much the bartender was looking at Masumi.

"I can give you her number." Mary teased the woman, making her blush.

"C'mon, man! Don't tease me like that!" The woman then finally acted like her true self, a fact that Mary was grateful for. Mary then gave her a piece of paper and she waved it in front of the woman's face.

"So, Kazumi, do you want her number? I can always find someone else that is interested in Masumi." Mary tells Kazumi, obviously pushing her buttons and thus, making Kazumi take the paper from her waiting hands.

"Thanks." Kazumi huffed a bit and Mary smirked at the young woman.

"Anything to help out Masumi." Mary then turned to smile at the young woman still resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You're not heartless, Mama." Masumi sleepily told her mother as Mary moved her head to rest her shoulder.

"I know." She answered with a simple tone.

**I would have made this longer, but I wanted it to end on a good note. I hope you've enjoyed the story and please review what you like and didn't like. **


End file.
